Drako's Battle
by SuperSaiya-JinGohan
Summary: This story is more dedicated to Drako but still followed the story line of Saiyajin Hell. It's pretty good I think.


Drako's Battle  
  
2 years had past since the Bloodbath. The Revloution had past and Jade and Kage had settled down and started a family. But Drako did not, he had dedicated his life to training and becoming more stronger than anyone. In the mountain area of the Western Capitol, Drako was busy training at his SSJ2 level, ki ball's flew into the air and struck the mountains and rivers which ran down the sides of the mountains. Drako was bleeding from cuts and scrapes from his intense training. he started flying through the mountainess regions and kicking boulders and causing avalahnces of snow on the mountains. Drako blasted the mountains into billions of tiny pieces out of anger, his power increasing rapidly he powered up a Super Kamehameha Wave and flying into the air he fired it down into the mountains. Dust and particles of rock flew into the air and blew across a 20 mile radias. When the dust cleared, Drako had a few more cuts and scrapes then what he did before. The whole mountain region was completly destroyed and it was nothing more then a few lakes and flat ground. Drako went down to his regular form and flew off toward the near-by capitol. He landed in front of the newly built Capsule Corp. and walked in. Inside was Pan, who had took over Capsule Corp. since Bra was a good friend of her's.....before she perished long ago. Pan smiled at Drako and just when she was about to say something, a little boy ran up to her and said,"Auntie Panny can I have a soda?". Looking down at the young Saiyajin,he notcied it was Gemi because of the strong power he sensed. Quickly, Pan pulled out a soda from the fridge and handed it too Gemi, then he ran back into the living room. Pan begin her sentance,"Drako...you've really changed grown and so has your level, and let's not forget your appearence". Noticing the cuts she opened up a cabinet and pulled out some band-aids and some rubbing alcohal. While cleaning up his cuts and wounds, Jade walked in and for a few secnds the two Saiya- Jin's glances at each other then continued on with their activites, Jade reached into the refridgorator and pulled out a bottle of water and Drako hopped off the counter and thanked Pan for her help. Looking to Pan he said," Pan...I need a new uniform as you could probably tell", he said as he gave a slight chuckle then followed Pan into her workroom. Pan handed Drako the 3 seperate capsules which contained the parts of the uniform then showed him to a room where he could change. Seconds later he walked out wearing a green scouter along with a pair of black finger-gloves with a pair of loose yellow fabric T-shirt,it's sleeves end slightly past his shoulders.It is tucked into a pair of baggy jade green GI pants which begin at his waist and end at his ankles.He also wears a black/jade green tipped boots. Looking at Pan he drew a smile on his face then saluted her. He walked to the door and flew off to continue his training. Two miles away from the Western Capitol he was in a flat region and saw a weird spacecraft on the ground. Desiding to investigate it he landed on the ground and walked inside. When he was in there he saw the highest-form of technology ever known to man or even science. He saw a long blade shethed inside a metal case. He opened the glass case it was inside and slang it around his shoulder. He heard a robotic voice that sounded evil, turning around he saw two men that had cyborg arms and a style of armor he had never seen. The left one spoke aloud and said,"My name is Tei and I am the commander of this ship. We come from the planet Janket". The second one spoke up and said,"My name is Melin and I am the body guard for my master Tei. If you try to defy us and escape you will die", swiftly Drako went SSJ and pulled out the sword he stole, suddenly a cuff-link flung out of the handle of the sword and wrapped itslef aound his wrist. Trying to pull it off he looked up to Tei and Melin and saw they were scared. He fired a ki blast at the cu[-link on his wrist and finally it flew off and landed on the ground. He smirked up at the Janketians and smirked,"So...you're afraid of this little sword here?Well...you shouldn't be afraid of it,you should be afraid of me". He grinned then went SSJ2 and charged at Melin, but suddenly he kneed him in the stomach then slammed him against the wall, getting up he flew over to the sword but was again cut off by Melin, grinning the evil Janketian slapped him into the wall and suddenly metal cuffs came out and cuffed themselves around his wrists,ankles,and even his neck. Then they closed tightly and he gasped for air, Tei walked up to him and with a smirk on his face he slammed a punch into Drako's stomach which made him cough up blood. Melin walked up with the sword then grinned," Saiya-Jin's always brag about their powers.....", he said as he put the sword back in it's crystalized case. Suddenly a blast rocked the ship, staggering up and gaining back their balance Tei and Melin stood up and looked at Drako, he starting to stuggle and suddenly with a few more pushes, the power deep inside of him explodes out and he ripped himself free of the cuffs. With horrified looked on their faces, Tei and Melin pressed a button and Drako saw two robotic cyborg-fighter's appear and when he flew at them, one of them slammed him right through one of the ship's walls and he landed on the ground outside. The cyborg's walked out of the ship and started beating up on him, Drako fired two ki blasts at the cyborgs which gave him enough time to eat a senzu bean and gain back his full strength. The cyborgs flew at him again and he looked at the Number 14 cyborg then to the Number 18 cyborg then he used a Kaio Kenx10 and suddenly his rage from deep within exploded out and sended a hge ki wave outward and blew 18 and 4 into the ground. Looking to them he charged at 18 and slammed a punch right through it's stomach, then he jumpe dinto the air and while prepping up a Super Kamehameha Wave, Number 14 flew at him and slammed a kick into his side, Drako flew into a huge rock formation and snapped it in half with his force flying against it, then he landed on the ground. Staggering to get up he once again tried to prep his Super Kamehameha Wave, putting 99% of all his energy into it he fired it at 14 and 18, blowing them into oblivion and scattering tiny pieces of metal all over the ground. Then he flew back above the ship and suddenly began to gain energy for a Super Genki-Dama. Once he gathered up all the energy he flung the giant ball of life energy at the ship,it exploded forming a huge carter in the ground and sending dust and particles of the Earth all around. He fall's to the ground at his normal level. Standing up he ate another senzu bean and gained back his energy. He started back to Capsule Corp. 


End file.
